User blog:VicVague/Shadows Die Twice
Atagi Takayuki returned to his Daimyo's Monestary only to see half of it crumbled to the ground. He heard the sound of his Daimyo screaming as he was lifted out of the building by the monsterous skeletal yokai, Gashadokuro. The yokai held Atagi's lord and bit into his abdominals. Blood was gushing out of Gashadokuro's teeth and the lord was silenced... When Atagi Takayuki remembered how his lord had trained him, took care of him and prepared him for honorable battle, he shed a tear as he drew his Naginata. His seven foot long spear was sure to pierce the bones of the yokai. Atagi climbed the roof of the standing half and stood at the level of the tall monster. He immediatly thrusted the spear into the skeletons jaw and merely chipped it. Gashadokuro swiped at Atagi and knocked him across the rooftop. Atagi picked himslef up and set down his Naginata, trading it for his Kanabo. The oak mace was lined with fine iron beads and was sure to do the trick better than the Naginata. He charged once again as Gasha attempted to flatten Atagi with it's fist, but he dodged it with lightning speed and slammed the mace into the ribcage of the yokai. The beast felt the full force of the destructive blow and cracked it's bones. Atagi slammed the oak and iron into his foe again and again, until he broke three of it's huge ribs! Gashadokuro made the mistake of trying to chomp down on Atagi with it's huge jaws, but it's face was met with a continuous barrage of slams and bashes until it's eye socket was cracked. Gasha retreated ten meters from Atagi to recover. Gasha tried again and again to smash Atagi, but his limbs were ducked under, leaps over and dodged with speed of a true samurai. Atagi pulled out his Yumi and sent three arrows into Gasha's forehead! At this point Atagi noticed the mechanisms, cables and harpoon on Gashadokuro's right forearm. The legendary yokai had engineered a spear and reel weapon to catch victims from a distance, reel them in and consume their blood, like how it did to Atagi's Daimyo. Atagi was going to risk his life to disable that weapon and kill Gashadokuro. The skeleton sucked in air with so much force that Atagi had to brace himself from the winds. Gasha released a roar so loud that it made Atagi's ears ring! This was when Gasha was going to do everything it could to disembowel Atagi and drink all of his blood, so the samrurai took the handle of his katana, drew it and held it out in front of him. Atagi was ready to kill the Yokai finally. Gasha smashed it's hands into the standing portion of the Monestary and was about to tear it down, but Atagi leaped onto the large boney arms and sliced off Gasha's right arm with the mechanism! Atagi didn't stop, he climbed the ribcage and kicked Gasha hard in the jawbone, effectively dislocating it! As Gasha was unable to shriek at Atagi until his ears bled, the warrior plunged his katana into the skull of the murderous giant! A second later, Gashadokuro fell down upon the remaining half of the building with a massive boom and it died. Gahsadokuro was not a single yokai however, when lost warriors were not buried, they were reborn as hungery giant skeletons that drank human blood, so there were more that must die. Atagi Takayuki gave his great Daimyo a proper burial so he would not become a savage Gashadokuro. Category:Blog posts